Sonic in The Land Before Time 5
by Tyrone Tyson
Summary: Sonic zooms back into the past but finds the Great Valley stripped of plant life. The dino families have left in search of green food. Sonic must protect his dino friends once again when Littlefoot and the other kids find themselves stranded on a 'Mysterious Island'. Sonic and kids also meet a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

_Message to all readers: I appreciate all who like my stories. I will say that I won't reveal a lot of details on my future stories. I like to surprise people because I have a lot of ideas, so everyone will have to wait and find out what I have in store._

 _Message to 39darkneosdragon: I don't know what a time past thing is and you'll see what happens at the end of the 7_ _th_ _story._

 **Chapter 1: Paradise Lost**

Littlefoot and his friends tried to get the last Tree Star on a small tree. But the wind blew it close to an older Clubtail. The Clubtail ate it and the kids groaned in sadness. Littlefoot argued that it was his turn to get the last Tree Star. Grandpa Longneck came over and told Littlefoot that there was no need to fight over that. The elderly Longneck then said that there are plenty of Tree Stars for everyone. Grandpa Longneck shook a big tree full of Tree Stars. The Star leaves fell and the kids shouted in joy. Grandpa Longneck then looked out into the Valley. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that some kind of cloud was coming towards the Valley.

"Hmm. Looks like we might be in for some sky water" said Grandpa Longneck.

The elderly Longneck then believed that it was nothing to worry about. But then he heard buzzing sounds that grew louder. Grandpa Longneck's eyes went wide. He was horrified to see that it wasn't rain that was coming. It was a large swarm of Locusts (Leaf Gobblers).

"Swarming Leaf Gobblers!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck.

The large swarm spread over the Valley, quickly devouring all the green leaves. The kids screamed in fear and tried to hide from the locust swarm. The adults also gasped in fear and watched as the Leaf Gobblers made their green food disappear. After some time, the locusts finally left. But the entire Valley was devastated. All the trees were barren. The dinosaurs were horrified at what happened.

At nighttime, the parents then decided that they will have to leave the Great Valley and find more green food. The parents were unaware that the kids were listening to the conversation. The kids gasped at what the parents said. The kids didn't want the herds to be separated, but they cheered up when they heard Grandpa Longneck say that they will stay together to find more plant life and they will leave at dawn.

 _Next Morning…_

The dinosaur families left their beloved Valley in search of a place to stay until the Valley's plant life grows back. Littlefoot took one last glance at the barren Valley. He was very sad and hoped that the Valley will be restored soon. Littlefoot then ran back to his family.

They traveled for a few days but they could not find more plant life, only dry ground and barren trees. Apparently, the locusts were way ahead of them. The locusts also ravaged more plants and trees away from their home. The dino herds got more upset and discouraged as they found no signs of green life.

 _In Mobius…_

After more than a month, Sonic decided to go visit his dino friends again. Nothing much happened in his home. Eggman did come back to get some supplies then went back to the dinosaurs' time. Sonic got his time wristband ready and zoomed into the past once again.

Sonic arrived in the Great Valley through a portal. Sonic went wide-eyed when he saw that the Valley had no plant life at all. He zoomed around the Valley to find his friends but couldn't find them.

"Littlefoot? Cera? Anyone?" Sonic called out. The Blue Runner looked around some more and searched for the parents. But he couldn't find any dinosaurs. He hoped that nothing bad happened to his friends and the others. He also wondered what happened to the Valley. He knew that it wasn't a drought because he saw that water was still there and the waterfalls were still flowing. Sonic scratched his head and looked at the ground in deep thought. He knew that he didn't travel too far into the past. He then searched the entrance of the Valley to the outside world. He saw footprints that belonged to the kids and the adults. He sighed a sigh of relief. He knew that they were alright.

"At least they're okay. But I wonder what happened here? Maybe Tails might know" said Sonic.

Sonic activated his time band and went back to the future. He didn't know that Eggman watched Sonic through the spy bot again. Eggman then sent another spy bot after the dinosaurs. Eggman then grinned when he saw that the dino families were arguing at which direction to take since they all felt lost. Topps then declared that the herds will separate and go their own ways. The kids gasped at that. Eggman then thought of an evil plan. Eggman was going to test out some more of his robotic dino soldiers soon.

 _Back in Mobius…_

Tails was researching some things. Suddenly, he heard Sonic come through the portal. Tails walked over to Sonic. He was surprised to see that Sonic returned so early.

"Hey Sonic! Why are you back so early?" asked Tails.

"Something terrible happened to the Great Valley. All the plant life is gone. It's all barren" Sonic said with a serious expression.

Tails silently gasped. "Really? What happened?"

"Not sure. I believe that my dino friends are okay but all the green plants have vanished" said Sonic.

Tails sighed with relief to hear that the dinosaurs were okay but he was curious at the disaster that happened. Sonic knew that the dinosaurs had to leave their ravaged home in search of more plant food. Tails then went to a bookshelf and pulled out a dinosaur book. Tails flipped through some pages and stopped at a page about natural disasters in the dinosaur era. Both Sonic and Tails knew that it wasn't a hurricane, an earthquake, or a volcano that did it. Tails skipped another page that explained about diseases. Tails then stopped at a page about swarm attacks. The page had a picture of a locust and a grasshopper. Tails then read that locust swarms have happened from the past to the present. A large swarm could strip fields of their plant life and damage crops. They also can be the cause of famines. Sonic was very surprised by the information about locusts. He never knew that such a swarm could destroy plant life quite easily. Despite this, locusts are not very dangerous. Both Sonic and Tails then agreed that locusts must have been the problem. Sonic was upset to hear that his friends' home was ravaged. But then Tails told Sonic that the Great Valley will grow back but it will take time. Sonic then decided that he should find his friends before something terrible happens or Eggman attacks. Sonic then activated the portal.

"Good luck Sonic!" said Tails.

Sonic gave Tails a Thumbs up and zoomed into the portal. Tails started to work on something to help the dinosaurs.

 _Meanwhile back in the Dinosaurs' time…_

The parents woke up to see that the dino kids were gone. The parents called out to their kids and searched for them. They saw that the kids left footprints. Littlefoot and his friends left to find more plant life so that their families could stay together. The kids stomped on the ground while they walked to make sure that the grownups could follow them. The kids then found large footprints that went another way. Ducky and Petrie shook in fear.

"Whatever it was, it went that way" said Cera. The little Three-Horn pointed her head to where the large footprints went.

"But what if it come back?" Petrie said in fear.

Cera frowned. "Well, then it's gonna have to deal with me."

Ducky was already thinking about going back. But Littlefoot stopped her and told his friends that they must find enough plant food to keep their families together. Spike then sniffed something. The kids also picked up the scent. A scent of water. They ran towards the scent. They believed that finding water also meant finding plants. But they arrived to find the ocean. They were surprised to see water that was big and wide. They drank some of the water, but only to spit it out because the ocean was saltwater. Littlefoot was upset because they couldn't go past the Big Water. The kids were very upset but then suddenly, Spike saw an island. It was full of plant life. They saw a narrow land bridge that led to the island. They started their way to the island.

 _Back with Sonic…_

Sonic followed the footprints as he ran. He also saw more dry and leafless trees. It didn't take long for him to find the dino parents. The parents started following their children's tracks. They all saw something speeding towards them. The parents were very happy to see that it was Sonic. Sonic then searched for the kids but he couldn't find them. Grandpa Longneck then told Sonic that the kids ran off. Sonic then saw the kids' footprints. Grandpa Longneck then told Sonic that the herds were going to split up. A thought then came to Sonic's head.

" _Littlefoot and the others must've run off to find more plant food, so they could keep their families together. Good plan Littlefoot"_ thought Sonic. The Blue Runner then looked at the dino parents with bravery.

"I'm going to run ahead to find the kids" stated Sonic.

Grandpa Longneck then nodded. "Alright. But when you find them, please protect them." Sonic nodded.

"And you better make sure that they are safe" said Topps.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it" said Sonic. The parents then smiled. Sonic zoomed off after the kids.

Meanwhile, Eggman watched the kids walk on their way to the new island. Eggman smiled evilly as he thought of his next plan. The evil scientist then summoned Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic, I have a job for you" Eggman said with a wicked grin. The evil genius also got one of his robotic dinos ready.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Island**

The dino kids walked on their way to a new island. There was a land bridge that made a path. They walked for some time. They were starting to get tired because of how far the island was.

"It's a lot farther away than it looks" panted Littlefoot.

"This is like waiting for your hatch day. It never seems to get any closer" complained Cera.

The kids kept walking closer to the island. They failed to notice that Metal Sonic was watching them from above. Eggman spied on the kids through Metal Sonic's vision. The evil genius grinned coldly.

"I'm so hungry my tummy is rumbling" said Ducky. The kids felt a little rumbling in the water.

"Ooh! Petrie hear it" said Petrie. The little Flyer mistook the rumbling for Ducky.

Ducky was confused. "That is not my tummy."

The rumbling grew stronger. The kids stopped walking when they felt the rumbling. The waters started moving in a fast pace.

"That is a… earthshake!" exclaimed Ducky. The kids screamed in fear. Parts of the land bridge started to break apart. The earthquake created a tidal wave that was coming towards them. The kids screamed again and took off running. Metal Sonic saw the big wave and flew high up to avoid it. The kids kept running as fast as they could. They finally made it to the island, but they had to climb a rocky hill. Littlefoot, Cera, and Ducky made it over the hill but Spike and Petrie were at the middle of the hill. Spike was terrified when he saw how close the water wave was. Littlefoot then shouted to Spike to grab his tail. Spike grabbed Littlefoot's tail with his mouth. Littlefoot shouted in pain but he pulled Spike and Petrie over the hill onto land. The big wave hit the hill and splashed. The water now flowed in a calm way. The kids were now safe.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sonic made it to the ocean. He saw that the kids' tracks ended near the water. Sonic was a little confused. He knew that the kids would not swim in the ocean to find more plant food. He searched around the shore but he couldn't find them. Sonic scratched his head while thinking.

" _Where could they have gone to?"_ thought Sonic. The Blue Runner searched some more. He then found some rocks that led to the land bridge but the bridge was gone. Sonic's eyes followed past the water and to the island. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

" _They must have gone there. To that island. But how did they…"_ thought Sonic. The blue hedgehog walked in the water near the rocks and put his head under water. He saw parts of rocks that once made the land bridge. His eyes followed the path of rocks. He got his head out of the water. He shook his head and coughed a little. He now knew that there once was a bridge there but not anymore.

" _So there was a bridge made of rocks that led to the island. But how was it destroyed?"_ thought Sonic.

Sonic then went wide-eyed. _"An earthquake! It must have created a tidal wave and wiped out the bridge! I hope that they made it safely"_ thought Sonic. The Blue Runner then thought that the dino kids must have made it because he knows that the kids are brave. But now he knows that he must protect them before another terrible thing happens or Eggman attacks. So Sonic got into a racing stance and zoomed on the water with great speed towards the island.

 _Back with the kids…_

The dino kids were happy to find more plant food on the island but the plant life was different and not like any plants they've ever seen or eaten. It smelled kind of funny too. However, Spike didn't seem to care. Spike was already eating some plants because he was so hungry. The others then believed that the plants were safe to eat because Spike liked the plant food. They tasted some of the plants and liked them. Littlefoot then said that their parents will be happy to find the plant life when the parents find them.

Cera then looked at the ocean. She spat out her plant food and gasped. "Oh, no!" said Cera.

The others walked towards Cera to see what's wrong. The others also gasped.

"The land path. It's… gone" said Littlefoot. The tidal wave had wiped out the land bridge. They were now stuck on the island.

Cera frowned at Littlefoot. "What were you saying about our folks finding us?" said Cera.

 _Back with the parents…_

The dino parents have now made it to the ocean. They followed their children's tracks to the shore. They also saw Sonic's tracks. They looked around but could not find Sonic or their children. They wondered how Sonic was going to find the kids because the tracks stopped by the water's edge. Topps got mad at Grandpa Longneck.

"This is all your fault Longneck! My daughter is gone and I blame that boy of yours!" said Topps.

"Littlefoot? Why?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Well… uh because I have to blame somebody don't I?" said Topps.

Grandma Longneck then told the other parents that they must not give up and that they must keep looking.

"Besides, Sonic is also looking for them and he told us that he would protect them" said Grandma Longneck. The other parents knew that Grandma Longneck was right. So they had to keep searching. They started walking around the shore. The kids called out to their parents but their parents couldn't hear them. Littlefoot then suggested that Petrie could fly over to the parents to tell them where they are. But Petrie was too afraid of the big water. Littlefoot then said that Ducky could swim over, but Ducky was also too afraid. Ducky then said that the Big Water is very deep and dark. Petrie then added that the ocean is also very dangerous. The others started to agree with Ducky and Petrie. They were worried at what might lurk beneath the surface.

"Looks like we're all sorta scared of the Big Water" stated Cera. Littlefoot then said if one of them must cross the water, then all of them should. But Littlefoot didn't know how they could cross the Big Water.

Meanwhile, the kids didn't notice that Sonic was just about to reach the island. Sonic then saw the kids on the cliff of the island. He smiled and was happy to know that they were okay. But then suddenly, a laser almost hit Sonic. Sonic noticed the splash of water where the laser hit. He looked behind himself and saw Metal Sonic. Sonic glared at his evil copy. Sonic started to run to the left of the island and Metal Sonic followed. The blue robot kept firing lasers from its palms at Sonic. Sonic dodged left then right of the laser shots. Sonic and Metal Sonic went around the island. Sonic knew that he would have to knock out Metal Sonic before he can get to the kids.

Cera then told the others that she has an idea to cross the sea. She told them that they should use a log like a boat to get across. They all found a big log and started to push it towards the sea. Littlefoot hoped that the log will float. They grunted as they kept pushing the heavy log. They finally pushed the log over the edge and into the water. At first, the log went underwater but then it floated back to the top.

The kids then used the log to cross back to their parents. Littlefoot and Spike used their tails to propel the log through the water. Cera, however, was suffering from seasickness. Petrie sat on top of a small branch on the log. He wanted to stay away from the sea. Littlefoot wondered when Sonic was coming back again. He believed that if Sonic was with them now, they would've crossed over to the other side in no time. Ducky didn't notice that a small sharptoothed fish was trying to get her but she managed to be careful by lowering her head. Spike then started to munch on some of the small leaves on the log. He was starting to rock the log in an unsafe way. The kids started to feel uneasy. Petrie got knocked into the water. He went wide-eyed when he saw a big sharptoothed fish coming their way. Petrie jumped out of the water and screamed. He landed on Cera's horn.

Cera frowned at Petrie. "What's your problem?" said Cera.

"S-Sharptooth… that swims!" exclaimed Petrie.

"Are you crazy?" said Cera. But suddenly, Cera was knocked off the log and into the water. Littlefoot gasped. Cera spit out some water while trying to stay afloat. But then something bumped into her. She then saw that she was on the back of a Cretoxyrhina (Prehistoric Shark). Or as they call it…

"Swimming Sharptooth!" Cera yelled in fear. The mean shark bared its teeth at Cera and shook Cera off its back. Cera swam as fast as she could back to the log. Littlefoot managed to pull Cera back onto the log before the mean shark could bite her. The shark then hit the log with its tail, spinning the kids around. The kids then started paddling through the water with their feet and tails away from the mean shark. But the big fish followed quickly behind. It got close and bit off one end of the log. The kids screamed in fear. They paddled through the water as fast as they could. They panted heavily. The shark got close enough again. But before it could bite again, it suddenly stopped. It started to swim away from the kids. The kids stopped paddling when they saw the shark swim away. They all sighed with relief.

"I think we're safe now" said Littlefoot.

"But why did it swim away?" said Cera. Suddenly, all the kids heard a cackle from high up. They all looked toward the sky and went wide-eyed.

"THAT WHY!" Petrie yelled and pointed at none other than… Dr. Eggman! All the kids gasped. The evil genius was driving his hover vehicle.

"Well, well, well. It looks like some dino children have wandered too far from home. You should know that it is not safe to be separated from your families" Eggman said with a dark grin.

All the kids shook with fear. But Cera stood up and glared at Eggman.

"What do you want, Egg Head!" yelled Cera.

Eggman grinned wickedly. "Simple really. To see you kids destroyed."

The kids gasped and shook again. The kids looked around for Sonic. They knew since Eggman was here, so was Sonic.

"Sonic, help!" yelled Littlefoot.

"SONIC!" yelled the other kids. The kids looked around some more but they saw no sign of Sonic. Eggman laughed evilly again.

"Sorry children, but I'm afraid that Sonic won't be able to save you this time" said Eggman.

The kids shook with great fear. Eggman was about to unleash a new robo dino. The evil genius then pushed a button. The water started bubbling and churning. The kids saw something big coming out of the water. It was the Hydrotherosaur, now under Eggman's control. It had red robotic eyes and its body had metal armor. It roared at the kids. The kids screamed in fear.

"Meet my new dino soldier that swims. My Egg Hydrosaur" said Eggman. The evil genius cackled again.

"SONIC WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Littlefoot.

Meanwhile, Sonic still fought with Metal Sonic. Sonic then dashed back to the front of the island. He went wide-eyed when he saw the Hydrosaur and he heard Littlefoot's cry. Sonic then glared back at Metal Sonic. The blue robot aimed its palms at Sonic, ready to fire more lasers. Sonic knew he would have to stop Metal Sonic and save his dino friends before it's too late.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Danger in the Waters**

While Sonic was dodging more of Metal Sonic's laser shots, the dino kids had to deal with Eggman and his new Egg Hydrosaur. The metal plesiosaur bared its teeth and roared at the kids. The kids screamed in fear. The evil genius laughed evilly.

"Destroy them!" Eggman commanded his robotic plesiosaur.

The kids then paddled away from the Hydrosaur as fast as they could, but the Hydrosaur quickly followed. The Hydrosaur lifted one of its front fins and slapped down on the water, causing a big wave to hit the log boat. The kids struggled to keep paddling and to balance the log. The Hydrosaur got close again. The kids looked at the metal plesiosaur with fear. Its eyes started to glow bright red. It was ready to fire lasers.

Meanwhile, Sonic did a homing attack on Metal Sonic but the blue robot evaded it. Metal Sonic then fired more lasers. Sonic dodged the lasers. Sonic then looked ahead to find the kids while dashing. He went wide-eyed when he saw that the kids were being chased by the Hydrosaur. Sonic then glared at the Hydrosaur then turned his head back at his evil copy with a glare. He knew that he had to lose Metal Sonic somehow. Sonic then looked at one of the island's cliffs. He thought of an idea. He jumped and zoomed toward his evil copy. Metal Sonic was ready to fire his chest blaster. But before the blue robot could use his blaster, Sonic suddenly began running around Metal Sonic. Within seconds, Sonic created a water tornado around Metal Sonic. The blue robot then fired more palm lasers at Sonic. Metal Sonic kept firing at random places within the tornado. Sonic then zoomed out of the tornado and ran towards the island. He ran up a cliff and landed. Sonic then charged up his spin dash and gathered energy. Metal Sonic then stopped firing lasers. He used his thermal vision to search for Sonic. He saw that Sonic was not in the tornado. The water cyclone started slowing down and began to vanish. Metal Sonic then searched left and right for the Blue Runner. His vision stopped when he spotted Sonic on a cliff. The blue robot flew towards Sonic.

Meanwhile, the kids kept paddling away from the Hydrosaur as it fired lasers. The kids panted as they kept paddling. They screamed as a laser hit the back end of the log. Parts of the log fell apart. The kids didn't look back though. The Hydrosaur fired more lasers close to the log. But then suddenly, another laser hit the log again. The log began to split apart. The kids gasped as they saw that the log was cut in half by the laser shot. Littlefoot and Spike were on one part and Cera, Ducky, and Petrie were on the other. The kids trembled in fear as the Hydrosaur roared at them. Eggman grinned darkly. He believed that the kids were done for this time.

 _Back with Sonic…_

Metal Sonic charged at Sonic. The blue robot surged with electrical energy. Sonic stopped his spin dash and got into a racing stance. He burst forward with a powerful homing attack towards Metal Sonic. The blue robot then charged his own homing attack and charged at Sonic. They both hit each other with great force. They were in a standstill, but then Sonic charged up more energy. He overpowered Metal Sonic and knocked the blue robot into the water. Sonic then zoomed in the water towards the kids.

Littlefoot paddled on one separate part of the split log and Cera paddled on the other part. The Hydrosaur roared again and dove underwater. The kids were surprised to see that the Hydrosaur went underwater. The kids still shook in fear. They wondered where the plesiosaur went. But then suddenly, the Hydrosaur burst out of the water, and grabbed Cera's part with its jaws. It lifted Cera, Ducky, and Petrie into the air. The 3 kids tried to hold to the small log. The Hydrosaur growled and started shaking the log back and forth. The 3 kids tried to hold on tightly but Cera and Ducky were thrown off. The 2 kids fell into the sea. Petrie quickly flew off the log and towards Littlefoot. Cera and Ducky quickly swam towards what was left of their log boat by Littlefoot. The Hydrosaur then chomped down and destroyed the other half of the log. Bits of the log came out of the metal plesiosaur's mouth. Cera and Ducky climbed on back on the log. Littlefoot then saw land.

"Come on!" yelled Littlefoot. The kids paddled the small log again. The Hydrosaur got close again. The kids could not go faster. They all looked at the Hydrosaur and screamed in fear. The Hydrosaur opened its jaws and lowered its head towards them. But then suddenly, the log burst forward at great speed and the Hydrosaur missed.

"Whoaaaaa!" yelled the kids.

The kids held on tight as the log dashed towards land. The kids wondered why the log was moving even though they were not paddling. The kids looked around and then looked behind themselves. The kids smiled. Sonic was the one pushing the log from the back and he came just in time. The Hydrosaur lifted its head back up and saw Sonic. Eggman also saw Sonic. The evil genius gritted his teeth in anger.

"Not that annoying hedgehog again! Get them Egg Hydrosaur!" yelled Eggman.

The Hydrosaur roared and swam after Sonic and the kids. Sonic then pushed the log towards the land and hit the shore. The kids got off the log. Sonic smiled at the kids and the kids smiled back.

"You guys okay?" asked Sonic. The kids nodded in happiness.

"I knew you'd come back Sonic!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"We're very happy to see you again Sonic. Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky. Sonic chuckled.

"Me think so too!" said Petrie. But then suddenly, they all heard the roar of the metal plesiosaur. Sonic turned around and glared at the Hydrosaur. He then looked back at his dino friends.

"Stay here! I'll be back!" Sonic said with serious expression. The kids nodded in agreement.

Sonic then zoomed towards the metal plesiosaur. The Hydrosaur fired eye lasers at Sonic but Sonic dodged them.

Meanwhile, Metal Sonic burst out of the water and regained himself. He looked around and found Sonic fighting the Hydrosaur. The blue robot then flew with great speed towards Sonic.

Sonic then used his homing attack on the Hydrosaur. He hit its body a few times but the Hydrosaur felt no pain. Sonic then used his homing attack on its head. The Hydrosaur roared in pain. Sonic grinned and then did his tornado skill on the Hydrosaur. The dino kids watched in astonishment. They couldn't believe that Sonic could run on water like that. The Hydrosaur started firing lasers shots at random places while Sonic created the water tornado. A few stray shots hit near the shore by the kids. The kids ducked down. They heard a small explosion. They looked toward the sound. One random laser destroyed the last of the log. It was now in small pieces.

Sonic then stopped his tornado and got on the Hydrosaur's back. Sonic was about to charge up his spin dash again, but then he stopped when he saw Metal Sonic flying straight towards him. Sonic got ready for his evil copy. Metal Sonic had his claws out. Sonic then blocked Metal Sonic's claws. Sonic grabbed one Metal Sonic's fists and Metal Sonic's grabbed one of Sonic's fists. They were both in a standstill again. Once the tornado vanished, the Hydrosaur looked around for Sonic. It looked behind itself and spotted Sonic. It roared at Sonic. Both Sonic and Metal Sonic looked at the Hydrosaur. _"Uh oh!"_ thought Sonic. Sonic then did a back flip kick at his evil copy. Metal Sonic was sent flying a few feet but the robot regained its balance. The Hydrosaur charged up its laser eyes. It was going to fire a powerful shot. Sonic then looked at the metal plesiosaur and then at Metal Sonic. The blue robot got its jet boosters ready. Sonic grinned when he thought of an idea. Eggman watched from above and grinned evilly.

"Yes! Destroy him once and for all!" shouted Eggman.

Metal Sonic charged at Sonic. Sonic waited for the right moment. The Hydrosaur's eyes glowed a very bright red while charging up energy. When Metal Sonic was just inches away, Sonic then zoomed out of range. Metal Sonic skidded to a halt. But then suddenly, Metal Sonic was hit by the Hydrosaur's powerful laser shot. Sonic then grinned. Metal Sonic twitched a little and surged with electricity. It powered down and fell down. Eggman had a shocked expression. Sonic then charged up his spin dash and hit the Hydrosaur's head a few times again. The Hydrosaur roared again in pain. It got dizzy from the attack. The Hydrosaur then fell over into the water. Eggman gritted his teeth in anger and pounded his vehicle with his fists.

"No! My Hydrosaur!" yelled Eggman. Sonic then grinned at Eggman.

"Try harder next time Eggman. See ya!" said Sonic. The Blue Runner then dashed towards his friends.

"I'll get you for this!" yelled Eggman. The evil genius then flew back to his ship. He got one of his powerful robot suits and brought the Hydrosaur back to his ship. He put the Hydrosaur back in its tank. The evil genius then repaired Metal Sonic. Its red eyes powered on. Eggman then grinned wickedly.

"My Hydrosaur may have failed but this next plan of mine won't" said Eggman. The evil genius walked into a room and turned on the lights. He grinned evilly as he looked at his new robots he had made earlier. He made 2 different small robots while he created his other robo dinosaurs. One was a green and light green colored Swimmer and the other was a brown and dark brown colored Flyer. He had made a Metal Ducky and a Metal Petrie. Eggman then thought of his next evil plan.

"Sonic and those kids won't know what hit them. Ha ha ha!" said Eggman.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sonic arrived back on the shore with his dino friends. The kids gave Sonic a group hug. Sonic chuckled a little. The kids were very glad to see Sonic again. They were very impressed by Sonic's skills on the water.

"I've never seen anyone run on water before" said Littlefoot.

"Yeah. That was some fight you did with that big sharptooth" said Cera.

"That was amazing. Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky. Spike nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" said Sonic.

"And thanks for protecting us from Eggman" said Littlefoot.

Sonic nodded. "You're welcome."

"We safe now" said Petrie.

The kids then looked around. They wanted to find their parents, but then they groaned in sadness. Sonic asked what was wrong. Littlefoot then said that they were back on the island again and not with their parents.

Sonic then smiled. "Hey, cheer up. We still have the… log." Sonic's smile then faded when he saw that the log they used was destroyed. Everyone sighed in sadness. They remembered that the Hydrosaur destroyed it. Sonic then thought that he could run back over to tell the parents that the kids are okay but then he decided to stay with the kids to protect them. He believed that Eggman will return.

 _Hours later…_

It was now night time and the moon was out. The parents slept by the shore. The parents got very worried about their children. They hoped that the kids were okay. They still didn't know that the kids and Sonic were on an island not too far from them. Grandpa Longneck was worried that he might not see Littlefoot or the others again. Grandma Longneck tried to comfort her Longneck husband by telling him that they will see their grandson again. She believed that Sonic must have found the kids by now and that Sonic's protecting them. But Grandma Longneck was very sad too. A tear went down her cheek.

The kids gathered near a huge rock for some sleep. Sonic stood by the shore with his arms crossed. He looked far out into the distance. However, the kids had trouble sleeping. Some shadows spooked them. One shadow looked like a mean lizard but it turned out to be some leaves on a branch blowing in the wind. The kids gasped at another shadow, but it turned out to be a weird looking rock. Sonic heard their gasps and walked over to them. Sonic looked at some of the leaves and rocks.

"It's okay guys. It's just the wind" said Sonic. The kids sighed. They still had trouble sleeping. Ducky tossed and turned. She couldn't get some rest. She sighed sadly.

"It is no use. I cannot get to sleep without my mommy" Ducky said with a sad expression.

"You miss her huh?" said Littlefoot. Ducky nodded. She sniffled and a few tears went down her face. All the kids looked very sad. They had to sleep without their parents. Sonic looked sad too. But he also had a look of sympathy for his friends. The kids remembered the time they were safe with their parents and that their parents were always there for them. Ducky then said that she remembers that her mother taught her to be brave when ever night falls. Cera then said that she remembers when her father comforted her when storms came around. Littlefoot then remembered his mother. He remembered that she told him that she will always be with him. Sonic sighed but then he smiled at his friends.

"Hey, don't worry. I may not be as big as your parents but I am a grownup" said Sonic. The kids started to cheer up and smiled back.

"I know that I don't stay around for too long. But I'll always be there for you guys. No matter what" Sonic said with a comforting smile.

The kids were touched by Sonic's words. They knew that they could always count on Sonic. The kids then gave Sonic another group hug.

"Come on, let's get you guys some sleep" said Sonic. Sonic walked over to a large rock and sat down. The kids walked over to Sonic. Littlefoot and Petrie sat down by Sonic's right side. Cera, Ducky, and Spike sat down by Sonic's left side. Spike licked Sonic. Sonic chuckled and patted Spike's head. Petrie slept on Spike's back. Sonic then patted Littlefoot's back. Ducky laid by Sonic's leg. Sonic stroked Ducky's back with his finger. Ducky yawned and went to sleep. The others except Littlefoot went to sleep too. Littlefoot smiled at Sonic. Littlefoot still remembered when Sonic protected him and helped him find the Great Valley when he lost his mother. Littlefoot considered Sonic like a big brother to him.

"Good Night Sonic" said Littlefoot. He put his head down and went to sleep.

Sonic stroked Littlefoot's head and smiled. "Good Night Littlefoot" said Sonic.

Sonic looked up into the night sky. He admired the bright stars. Then Sonic got ready to sleep too.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Familiar Friend**

After some hours later, the sun started to rise. Sonic woke up with a yawn. The kids were still asleep. He got up slowly and walked to the shore. He was going to tell their parents that the kids were okay. He believed that his friends would still be asleep by the time he got back.

Sonic looked out to the ocean and then looked back at the kids.

"I'll be back guys. Try not to go anywhere" whispered Sonic. The Blue Runner then sped off into the ocean. Sonic hoped that the kids would be safe. However, a metal Flyer came by. It was silver and black colored with metal armor and red robotic eyes. It was Ichy. He saw Sonic zoom off. The Flyer flew around and spotted the kids sleeping near a big rock. Eggman watched through Ichy's eyes.

"I found the kids Doc. Is it time to destroy those rotten little ones?" said Ichy.

"Not yet. And I told you to stop calling me that! It's Eggman or Master, understand?" Eggman said with a frown.

"Uh sorry sir. So, what's the plan?" said Ichy.

"Search inside the woods. I want to know more about this new island. Then we will destroy them" said Eggman.

"Okay uh Master" said Ichy.

"Good. Now get to work my feathered friend" commanded Eggman. Ichy then flew off into the woods. Eggman then told Metal Sonic the next plan. Sonic and the kids had no idea of the hidden danger that was coming.

Meanwhile, Sonic zoomed on the water towards the adults. It only took him a few minutes to reach the other shore. The adults started to wake up. Of course they were still worried about the children. Suddenly, Grandpa Longneck spotted Sonic speeding towards them. The adults were happy to see Sonic again. Sonic stopped on the shore. Some adults walked over to Sonic. Grandpa Longneck lowered his head to Sonic.

"It's good to see you Sonic. Have you found the children yet?" said Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic nodded. "Yes. They're okay." The adults smiled and sighed with relief.

Topps stepped forward. "So where are they?"

Sonic turned around and pointed at the island. "They're over there on that island."

The adults gasped. They were also very confused. How did their children get stuck on the island? Both Grandpa and Grandma Longneck looked around.

"But how did they get there? We don't see a bridge or anything" said Grandma Longneck.

Sonic then explained. "There was a narrow land bridge that led to the island. But it was destroyed by an earthshake."

The adults gasped but Sonic comforted them. "Don't worry. They made it to the island" said Sonic.

The adults sighed again. Sonic then also explained that he went to search for them and how he found them. He also explained that Eggman appeared and about the Hydrosaur. They were relieved to hear that Sonic protected the kids and defeated Eggman again. The parents now knew that the kids went to the island in search of more green food. Sonic assured the parents that he will protect them from any dangers and from Eggman.

"Well, the children won't have to worry about finding more green food anymore" said Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

Grandpa Longneck then explained to Sonic that the parents found a little plant sanctuary. There was plenty of plant life and fresh water. Sonic was very surprised but very happy. He knew that the families will not separate after all. Then Sonic's eyes went a little wide. He remembered that he still has to protect the kids.

"I have to go back to help the children. I'll be back soon" Sonic told the adults. The adults nodded.

"Bring them back safely" said Grandma Longneck.

"Look after Cera and the others" said Topps.

Sonic nodded and smiled. "Don't worry. I will."

Sonic then zoomed off again back to the island. The parents were amazed to see that Sonic could run on water.

 _Back on the island…_

Littlefoot started to wake up. The others were still sleeping. Littlefoot then noticed something. A shadow appeared on the big rock. Littlefoot gasped. The shadow belonged to a Sharptooth. Littlefoot then started to wake the others. They started to wake up and then gasped when Littlefoot gestured to the shadow. The Sharptooth shadow made roaring sounds. All the kids screamed and took off running. They ran as fast as they could. The shadow followed them. They then climbed over a big log and kept running while panting. But then they suddenly stopped and gasped. There was a big rock wall that blocked them. They could go no further.

Meanwhile, Sonic made it back to the island. But then Sonic went wide-eyed when he saw that the kids were not by the big rock they slept by. He looked down. He saw their footprints. He knew that they ran away. He guessed that Eggman might be attacking them again. But then he spotted another set of footprints. He silently gasped. The footprints belonged to a Sharptooth but they were too small for a normal sized Sharptooth. Sonic then believed that could have been a raptor but he wasn't sure. He ran off and followed the footprints.

The kids looked around for another way to run. But then they saw that the shadow was very close now. The kids shook and whimpered in fear. It was a Sharptooth that found them but it wasn't a raptor. It was someone they knew pretty well.

"Littlefoot?" said the little Sharptooth that was revealed to be Chomper. He wasn't an infant anymore.

"Chomper?" said Littlefoot.

"Yep, it's me" said Chomper.

"Chomper!" exclaimed all the kids except Cera.

"I wasn't scared you know" said Cera.

"I know" said Littlefoot. They all walked over to Chomper. They were happy to see him again. Littlefoot hoped to see Chomper again someday.

"Me not see you since you just barely hatched" said Petrie.

The kids were happy to see a familiar friend and they were amazed to see how big Chomper was. Cera, however, was being very cautious.

"You live here?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yep. Me and my mommy and my daddy" answered Chomper. The kids shook with fear at Chomper mentioning his Sharptooth parents. The ones that attacked their valley once.

"Me remember them" Petrie said with fear.

"Anyway, it's great to see you" said Littlefoot. He nuzzled Chomper. Suddenly, they felt a gust of wind. They all saw that Sonic found them. Sonic then smiled. Chomper then did too.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Chomper. The little Sharptooth walked over and hugged Sonic. Sonic returned it.

"Hey little buddy! It's been awhile huh?" said Sonic. Chomper nodded. Sonic was relieved to know that his dino friends were safe.

"I missed you guys" said Chomper. Chomper then gestured them to follow him. He wanted to show them around.

"Come on" said Chomper. He led the way through the woods. Sonic and the kids followed. Cera frowned and hmphed. Though Chomper was their friend, Cera was being cautious around him. She believed that Chomper could hurt them and still believed that all Sharpteeth are bad. Chomper then said that he was happy to talk with others instead of roaring. They all heard roaring in the distance.

"I never thought that you lived on an island" said Sonic. Chomper shrugged in reply. Sonic wondered how the Mysterious Beyond could lead to the island they were on since Chomper and his parents came from that mysterious place.

"You like it here?" asked Littlefoot.

"It's okay. Not much to eat" replied Chomper.

"Till now" Cera said with a frown. Littlefoot and Sonic frowned at Cera. They continued walking. Unknown to them, Ichy and Metal Sonic were flying high above them. Eggman watched the kids and Sonic on his screen. The evil genius grinned wickedly.

"Time to put the plan into motion" Eggman told Ichy and Metal Sonic. Ichy and Metal Sonic then flew away.

Sonic and the kids then heard a big roar that was close by. All the kids except Chomper shook with fear. Sonic then frowned. He was getting ready for any danger coming.

"Don't worry. It's just my mommy" said Chomper.

"Your mommy!?" exclaimed all the kids. They heard another deeper big roar. They shook in fear again.

"And my daddy" said Chomper.

"Your daddy!?" exclaimed all the kids again. The kids shook and trembled in fear. Sonic, of course, wasn't afraid.

"Come on. I want you to meet 'em" said Chomper. Littlefoot and Sonic went wide-eyed.

"No Chomper, wait" said Littlefoot. Chomper looked confused.

"I, uh, don't think that's such a great idea" said Littlefoot.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. We, sort of, had a disagreement with them the other time we met them."

"Oh why? I know they'll like you guys" said Chomper. He didn't know that Sonic had to fight his parents to protect the others.

Cera frowned. "How? Rare, medium, or well done?"

"Oh I don't think they would…"said Chomper. Chomper then believed that his friends felt uneasy about his mean parents. He told them to wait where they were. He was going to go talk to his parents about them. Chomper then walked away to find his parents. Littlefoot then looked at Cera.

"What's with you? This is Chomper, remember? We saved him from those Egg Eaters. We hatched him. We're like his family. He'd never hurt us" said Littlefoot. Sonic nodded in agreement.

Cera frowned. "Grow up will ya? He's a Sharptooth! We're not his family. We're his diet!"

Sonic then glared at Cera. He was already getting tired of her attitude again. Before Sonic could argue with Cera, they all heard another great roar. The kids screamed and hid in some bushes. Sonic zoomed and hid behind a tree. Chomper came walking back and he saw them hide from the big roar. Chomper's dark green colored father then walked over to Chomper. He was followed by Chomper's mother who was dark yellow colored. They both roared loud. Chomper then roared back. They were speaking in their Sharptooth language. Sonic peeked from behind the tree and the others peeked from behind the bush. Littlefoot wondered what they were saying in their strange tongue. Chomper's father told his son that he and his mother were worried about him and they want him to come to dinner. Chomper asked if could bring some friends. Both Tyrannosaurs looked at each other. Chomper's father said that he could because they could use some for dessert. Chomper went wide-eyed. That meant that it wasn't a good idea for Chomper to introduce his parents to his friends. The 2 Tyrannos started to walk away but then they stopped. The Sharptooth father smelled something good. He smelled Littlefoot and the others. He walked towards the bushes. The kids ducked down in the bushes. Suddenly, Chomper's father also smelled something weird. He and the mother have smelled it before but it was still mysterious to them. The smell belonged to Sonic. But before the Tyrannos took another step, Chomper ran in front them to distract them. He told them that he burped and had Longneck for breakfast. His parents looked confused but they believed their son. His mother told him to come now and the 2 Tyrannos started to walk away. Chomper told them that he would be with them in a moment.

Sonic and the kids came out of their hiding spots. Littlefoot then asked what was going on. Chomper then said that they might not be safe with his parents. Chomper then told them that his parents could smell them. The kids felt uneasy and afraid about that. But Chomper then told them that he knows a place where his parents will never find them. Sonic then told Chomper to lead the way.

"It's a good thing my folks are the only big Sharpteeth around here" said Chomper. Chomper then led the way. However, Chomper was wrong about his parents being the only big Sharpteeth. As they walked away, they didn't know that a Giganotosaurus (Big Sharptooth) walked over to the bushes. It smelled the kids' scent. It sniffed the air again and then bit down on the bushes. It ripped a big part of the bushes out, only to spit it out when the big lizard tasted only plants. It growled and then tried to follow the scent once more. Ichy was flying around and watched the kids. He then heard growling noises. He turned toward the sound and saw the big and nasty Gigasaur. Eggman raised an eyebrow when he saw the big Sharptooth. Ichy's eyes went a little wide.

"Wow. Now that's a mean Sharptooth" said Ichy. The metal bird then flew off again.

Eggman then grinned evilly. "Oh yes. He's a mean one alright He He He."

Chomper led Sonic and the others through the woods. He told his friends to stay close together. Littlefoot assured him that they will. Sonic nodded. The kids were very afraid of what other things could be lurking around. They all walked carefully through the woods. Ducky however got too curious. She started to wonder off away from the others. The others didn't know that Ducky wandered off. She looked around some more. Then she realized that she was alone. She didn't pay attention to where she walked. She was now at the edge of a cliff and almost walked off of it. She tried to regain her balance but part of the edge broke off. She screamed as she fell off the cliff.

"Littlefoot! Sonic! Somebody help!" yelled Ducky. She was falling very fast. She had a very fearful expression.

Suddenly, a blue hand reached down and caught her. She sighed with relief and looked at the arm. It was blue and silver colored.

"Oh, Sonic thank you! Thank you lots!" said Ducky. But then she saw that the arm was very long like a Longneck. She was confused.

"Wow Sonic! Your arm has gotten very long" said Ducky. The arm started to pull her back up quickly. The arm returned to its owner. Ducky looked at the cliff. It had a deep ravine. Ducky sighed with relief and turned to look at her rescuer.

"That was close So…" said Ducky. Her voice trailed off and she gasped. She sat on the palm of… Metal Sonic!

"You're not Sonic! You're Metal Sonic!" exclaimed Ducky.

" **That's right little one. Hm, hm, hm"** laughed Metal Sonic. Ducky then tried to run off the robot's hand but the robot closed its claw hand on her. She struggled to get free but Metal Sonic squeezed her hard.

"Sonic! Littlefoot! Help me!" yelled Ducky. Metal Sonic then covered her mouth with one metal finger.

" **Silence! No one's coming to help you"** said Metal Sonic. The blue robot then walked to a tree. He shot out a metal rope from his palm that coiled up Ducky. He then stuck her on the tree. She tried to get free but it was hopeless. The metal coil held her very tightly. Ducky then frowned at the evil robot.

"Sonic and my friends will come for me. They will! They will!" said Ducky. Metal Sonic then showed Ducky his claw hands. Ducky shook with great fear.

" **It would be unwise to provoke me child. You better learn to control that tongue of yours"** said Metal Sonic. Ducky then gulped. Ichy then came over to Metal Sonic. He was carrying a green and yellow ball of sorts. Ichy set the ball down and landed. The ball then unfolded. It was Metal Ducky. Ducky went wide-eyed. Metal Ducky also had black and red eyes. Suddenly, electricity surged around Metal Ducky. Its appearance started morphing. The electricity then vanished. Metal Ducky turned into a clone of Ducky. With blue eyes and everything. Ducky's mouth hung open. She stared at her look alike clone with great astonishment.

"Who are you?!" said Ducky.

"I'm you. The new you. Hm, hm, hm" said Metal Ducky with Ducky's voice. Ichy then flew at Ducky.

"Yep, this swimmer will replace you forever kid. Your friends won't know the difference. And then it will be over for them" said Ichy.

Ducky gasped. She knew that her friends will be in great danger. Ichy then commanded the Ducky clone.

"Now hurry back to the others before they notice" said Ichy. The Ducky clone nodded. It activated its jet boosters on its feet and flew over to the group. Metal Sonic and Ichy then flew off. The evil robot and bird laughed evilly.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Metal Deception**

Chomper continued leading Sonic and the others to his secret hiding spot. Chomper led them to a tree that made a bridge across a cliff. Sonic, of course, wasn't afraid of heights but the others kids felt very uneasy. Chomper wasn't afraid though. Chomper started to cross the tree bridge.

"Come on. It's fun!" said Chomper. He made it to the other side without any trouble.

Littlefoot saw how high the cliff was. "Some fun" Littlefoot said with a gulp. The little Longneck crossed over the bridge, followed by Sonic. Cera then started to cross. Cera was very afraid of heights but she was determined to be brave.

"I… (whimper) I won't look down" said Cera. She continued to say 'I won't look down' a few times as she crossed. Petrie then decided to spook Cera. He tricked her into looking down below by making funny sounds.

"Me make you look" teased Petrie. The little flyer then flew over the bridge. Cera hmphed and crossed over as well. Sonic smiled and shook his head. Spike started to cross. However, everyone didn't know that Metal Ducky followed them. The fake Ducky flew over and landed behind a tree so they wouldn't see it. Metal Ducky then peeked from behind and grinned evilly.

Spike then crossed over the bridge. Everyone silently gasped when they didn't see Ducky. She wasn't on Spike's back this time. Littlefoot and Sonic called out for Ducky. They all looked around for Ducky.

Cera then frowned at Chomper. "You didn't have a midmorning snack while we weren't looking did ya?" said Cera. Chomper looked a little sad and confused.

Littlefoot frowned at Cera. "Cera, knock it off!" said Littlefoot.

Sonic also frowned. "He didn't hurt her. Besides, Chomper was in front of us and Ducky was beside us." Littlefoot and Sonic called out to Ducky again.

"I'm coming!" shouted a voice. They all looked toward the sound. They saw Ducky crossing over the bridge. They all sighed with relief. But they didn't know that it wasn't the Ducky they know but Metal Ducky disguised as her. Ducky then crossed the bridge.

"You alright? You had us worried for a moment" said Sonic.

Ducky looked a little sad. "I'm sorry. I wanted to look around and I almost got lost."

"It's okay. Just stay close to us and don't wander off again" said Littlefoot. Ducky nodded.

"Yeah, Eggman could be watching or another Sharptooth could attack" added Sonic. Cera then looked back at Chomper.

"Sorry… about what I said before" said Cera.

Chomper smiled. "Oh, it's okay."

"So, what about this hiding place? We going there or not?" said Cera.

"Sure. Come on!" said Chomper. Chomper led the way again. Ducky then hopped on Spike's back. They were almost there. However, they didn't notice that Fake Ducky grinned sinisterly and its eyes flashed red for a second. Eggman now watched through Metal Ducky's vision. The evil doctor grinned darkly.

"Here it is" said Chomper. He pointed to a big patch of tall plants. It had some pretty flowers. Petrie liked the pretty flowers.

"Ooh! Pretty!" said Petrie. He sniffed the flowers but he looked disgusted. The flowers smelled awful.

"But it no smell pretty" grimaced Petrie.

"I call this the stinky place. You'll be safe here cause nobody will be able to smell you" said Chomper.

Cera was starting to have second thoughts about the hiding place. But then everyone heard roaring in the distance again. Cera screamed and ran into the stinky plants. Everyone laughed a little. Cera peeked out of the plants with a frown.

"I can change my mind can't I?" said Cera. She then went back inside the hiding place. The others then followed. The place really did smell terrible. Sonic didn't mind much. He smelled more awful things from factories or ships made by Eggman. Spike started to eat some of the plants. The others told Spike to stop. They didn't want him to eat up their hiding spot.

"If you guys are hungry, I can bring you some food" said Chomper. The kids started to give Chomper some requests. Littlefoot then suggested some Tree Stars. The kids agreed with that. Sonic wasn't very hungry though so he didn't say anything. Chomper then nodded.

"Okay. This will be fun. I just love having friends for dinner" Chomper said as he walked away. The kids felt a little afraid when Chomper said that. But then they laughed a little. Chomper then grabbed a very big leaf. He used it to carry some plants and berries he gathered. He thought that plants and berries were yucky but he knew that the plants would please his friends. The others waited for Chomper to return. Cera wondered if Chomper would try to eat them, but Littlefoot and Sonic thought otherwise. Chomper's parents then saw their son gathering leaves and berries. His parents had puzzled expressions.

" _Sometimes that boy worries me"_ Chomper's father said in Sharptooth tongue.

Chomper then walked back to the hiding place carrying the tasty food for his friends. He made it back to his friends in no time. He brought different sorts of leaves and fruits. The kids shouted in joy. They all enjoyed the food. Littlefoot then told Chomper how they got here and Sonic told the others that their parents are okay. He also told them that he will help them find a way to get off the island. Fake Ducky ate some of the leaves. While the others weren't looking, Fake Ducky then spat out the leaves from out of the tall plants. Robots cannot digest plants or any food. Chomper, however, didn't want his friends to leave. He really wanted them to stay and he said that he could take care of them, just like they took care of him.

But Littlefoot then said that it might not be a very good idea living in a stinky place. Their parents would miss them too. Sonic agreed with Littlefoot.

"Besides, it may not be safe for everyone to be living near dangerous Sharpteeth" said Sonic. Chomper looked very upset, but he thought that Littlefoot and Sonic could be right.

"Thanks for the food though. Sure you won't have a bite?" said Littlefoot as he pointed at the leaves.

"Well, I…" started Chomper. He walked forward a little. Cera went wide-eyed.

"Littlefoot watch out!" exclaimed Cera. Chomper froze. He looked very upset.

"Uh, no thanks. I uh, I gotta go" Chomper said with a sad expression. Chomper walked away from the tall plants. Littlefoot and Sonic looked a little upset. Both Littlefoot and Sonic frowned at Cera. Sonic also crossed his arms.

"What did you say that for?" asked Littlefoot.

Cera frowned back. "Because he's a Sharptooth! Get it through your head!"

"Cera right. He cute now but someday…" said Petrie.

"He may decide that we are things to be eated" said Ducky. Spike nodded in agreement. Littlefoot didn't agree though. Sonic did agree that Chomper would be different and scary when he got older but he believed that it didn't matter right at the moment.

"He's helped us a lot and we hurt his feelings" said Littlefoot. The little Longneck decided to go find Chomper. He ran out of the tall plants after Chomper.

"He doesn't have feelings! He's a Sharptooth!" Cera yelled out to Littlefoot. Littlefoot didn't listen and still ran to find Chomper. Sonic then frowned at Cera again.

"Everyone has feelings Cera. Even the mean ones" said Sonic. Cera wouldn't listen though.

"Well, if Sharpteeth did have feelings, then they wouldn't try to eat us now would they?" said Cera.

Sonic started getting tired of her attitude again. "Well, has he tried to bite you yet?" asked Sonic.

Cera raised an eyebrow. "Well, no." But then she frowned again. "But that doesn't change anything. Chomper's still a Sharptooth and a Sharptooth will NEVER be our friend."

Sonic's eyes went a little wide. Then he glared at Cera.

"Cera! Can you stop being so proud of yourself for once?!" exclaimed Sonic. Cera's eyes went wide. The others silently gasped.

"I'm going after Littlefoot" stated Sonic. The Blue Runner walked out and went to find Littlefoot. The kids watched Sonic walk a few feet away. Cera then looked at the others with an angry expression.

Cera hated it when Sonic stood up to her. "Sometimes I wish Sonic wasn't our friend" said Cera. Cera then hmphed and turned her back on Sonic. Sonic stopped walking when he heard Cera say that. Cera thought that Sonic didn't hear her but he did. Sonic sighed. He knew that Cera got her temper and stubbornness from her father. But he wished that she would see things differently. Sonic looked back at the hiding spot.

" _When will she ever learn?"_ thought Sonic. He then ran off to find Littlefoot and Chomper.

Cera then saw that there was one last Tree Star on the big leaf. Cera wondered if Littlefoot would still want it. But Spike got to it first and ate it up. However, they failed to notice that Ichy and Metal Sonic were watching from above in a tree.

"Okay, time for the next part of the plan" Eggman told Ichy and Metal Sonic.

"You got it Doc!" said Ichy. Eggman groaned at what Ichy said. Metal Sonic then flew over to another tree. Ichy then surged with electricity. He changed his colors to look like Petrie's mother.

Petrie then heard a small voice from one of the trees. "Petrie? Petrie?" It sounded like Petrie's mother.

Petrie looked up to one of the trees. "Mama?" He then saw a Flyer hovering around the tree. Petrie gasped. While the others weren't looking, Petrie flew up towards the other Flyer. The Flyer then landed where Metal Sonic was hiding. Fake Ducky watched and smiled darkly. It was all part of the plan. Petrie landed on the tree and looked around.

"Mama? Where are you?" said Petrie. Petrie heard the voice again near some plants on a branch.

"Petrie, is that you?" said the voice.

"Mama! Me coming!" said Petrie. He flew into the plants. But he stopped and greatly gasped. He ran into Metal Sonic! The blue robot mimicked Petrie's mother's voice.

"Oh, what's wrong my **dear little Flyer"** said Metal Sonic. The evil robot then chuckled darkly.

Petrie shook with great fear. "You not m-m-my m-mama! You b-b-b-bad S-Sonic!"

Ichy then landed near Metal Sonic and changed back to his normal colors.

"Ha Ha, you fell right into our trap kid!" said Ichy. Petrie screamed in fear. He tried to fly away but Metal Sonic grabbed him in a flash. Petrie tried to call for help but Metal Sonic kept his beak shut with his fingers. Metal Sonic wrapped Petrie in a metal coil and stuck him on the tree. Petrie tried to get free but the metal coil held tightly. Another metal Flyer came by and landed near Ichy. It was Metal Petrie. Petrie gasped at his evil copy. Metal Petrie surged with electricity and transformed into a clone of Petrie. Petrie was shocked and he was too afraid to say anything as he stared at his lookalike copy.

"Now fly back to the others" Ichy commanded Metal Petrie. The Fake Petrie nodded and flew down to the ground. Ichy then looked at the real Petrie.

"So long kid Ha Ha" said Ichy. Metal Sonic and Ichy flew off again. Petrie tried again to get free from the metal coil. He tried using his beak to break it. He tried a few times but nothing happened. Petrie wouldn't give up so he kept trying. He knew that he had to tell friends about Metal Sonic and the fake robots.

Cera then noticed that Petrie was missing. "Where's Petrie?" asked Cera. Spike and Ducky looked around. Spike then noticed a strange smell. It wasn't the stinky plants. It was something else. Ducky then jumped off Spike.

"I'll find Petrie. I will" said Ducky. Ducky walked out the plants.

"But Ducky wait" said Cera. Spike murmured a little. But after a moment, Ducky came back in with Petrie behind her. Cera frowned at Petrie.

"What were you doing Petrie?" asked Cera. Petrie looked at Ducky then back at Cera.

"Me sorry Cera. Me saw some more berries up in that tree" said Petrie as he pointed at a tall tree. Cera raised an eyebrow.

"Well, don't wander off like Ducky did. We have to stay here" stated Cera. Petrie nodded.

Spike smelled that strange smell again. It came from Petrie. Then he smelled Ducky. It was the same strange smell. Spike looked confused. Petrie then frowned and his eyes flashed red. Spike went wide-eyed. Ducky then patted Spike.

"What's wrong Spike?" asked Ducky. Spike then frowned a little at Ducky and Petrie. He thought that there was something that wasn't right. But then Spike paid it no heed right now. Maybe it was just the plants he ate. Cera then looked out into the woods. She wondered what Littlefoot and Sonic are doing with Chomper.

Meanwhile, the real Ducky tried to get free from the metal coil. She tried using her mouth to break the coil, but she wasn't strong enough. She had to try to escape and warn her friends.

 _Back with Chomper…_

Chomper sniffled and a tear went down his cheek while he walked. Littlefoot called out to Chomper.

"Chomper wait, please" said Littlefoot. Chomper stopped walking and looked Littlefoot. He still looked upset.

"Look, about what happened back there…" said Littlefoot. But before Littlefoot could say more, Chomper's mother appeared and roared. Littlefoot screamed and hid behind Chomper. Sonic heard Littlefoot's scream and zoomed to find him. He hid behind a tree when he saw Chomper's mother. He peeked from behind the tree. He saw Littlefoot cowering behind Chomper. Chomper's mother growled.

Sonic's eyes went wide. _"Oh no! I gotta help Littlefoot!"_ thought Sonic. But before Sonic could do anything, he saw that Chomper's mother nuzzled her son and didn't hurt Littlefoot.

The yellow tyrannosaur turned around and walked away. Sonic hid again so the tyrannosaur couldn't see him. But the tyrannosaur stopped when it smelled Sonic's scent again. It looked around but then it walked away. Sonic sighed with relief. Sonic walked over to Littlefoot and Chomper.

"You alright Littlefoot?" asked Sonic.

"I'm okay" said Littlefoot. Littlefoot then looked at Chomper.

"I'm sorry about Cera" said Littlefoot.

"Yeah, she can be stubborn sometimes but don't let her upset you" said Sonic.

"Don't worry. You are what you guys are, and I am what I am. We can't change it but we can still be friends, can't we?" said Chomper.

"Of course we can" said Littlefoot.

"You got it" added Sonic. Chomper then heard his parents call him with growling sounds.

"I better get home. See you guys later" said Chomper. The little tyrannosaur ran off to his parents.

"See ya!" said Sonic. Sonic then looked at Littlefoot. "We better head back."

Littlefoot nodded and said "yeah." Littlefoot and Sonic ran back to the stinky place. Littlefoot then said that somebody must have eaten his Tree Star. Sonic raised an eyebrow and shrugged. They both went back to the hiding spot. When they got back, Littlefoot shouted that if somebody ate his Tree Star, he would be angry. Cera and Ducky came out to look at Littlefoot with upset expressions. Then their expressions turned into fear. Sonic wondered why they got afraid all of a sudden.

"That's right. You better be scared" said Littlefoot. But Littlefoot didn't know that the Giganotosaurus has found them and it was the reason the others were afraid. Sonic looked behind himself and silently gasped.

Littlefoot spoke again. "Because if somebody ate it, I'm gonna…"

"Littlefoot!" shouted Sonic. They all heard the Big Sharptooth roar at them. All the kids except Sonic screamed at the mean Sharptooth. The kids hid back in the plants, but the Big Sharptooth ripped out a bunch of plants out. The plants didn't hide the kids anymore. Sonic stood his ground and glared at the mean Gigasaur.

"Run guys!" yelled Sonic. The kids took off running. Sonic got into his fighting stance. The Gigasaur roared at Sonic. But before Sonic could react, Metal Sonic appeared and rammed into Sonic. They went flying a few feet into the woods. The Gigasaur wondered what those 2 blue creatures were. But the Gigasaur ignored it and went after the children.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Paradise Found**

The Gigasaur continued chasing the dino kids through the woods. The kids crossed over the log bridge quickly, and the log broke apart and fell. Fortunately, the kids made it across. The Gigasaur stopped near the edge of the cliff. The kids teased the Big Sharptooth.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah" Cera said as she wagged her tail at the mean Sharptooth.

"Me think you a stinker!" Petrie teased in a sing-song voice.

The Gigasaur roared and jumped right over to the other side. The kids did not expect that to happen. They shook in fear. The Gigasaur growled at them.

"Just kidding!" Petrie said in a whimper.

The kids took off running again. The Gigasaur followed them. Chomper was walking in the woods. He stopped when he heard a roaring sound that belonged to the Gigasaur.

"Who was that? Not my daddy" said Chomper. He then heard Littlefoot scream in the distance.

"Littlefoot!" exclaimed Chomper. But then he heard another scream that was close by. Chomper raised an eyebrow. He decided to help the other who was close by. He followed the sound of the scream as he heard it again. He stopped and gasped. He saw Ducky tied to a tree by a metal rope. She screamed because an orange Sharptoothed Flyer was trying to bite her. Chomper was confused as to why Ducky was tied up but he knew that he had to help. He ran over to Ducky. The Sharptooth Flyer then screeched at Chomper with a glare. Chomper glared back.

"Leave her alone!" exclaimed Chomper.

Ducky looked at Chomper. "Chomper! It's you!" yelled Ducky. The Flyer was about to attack Chomper.

Meanwhile, Sonic was fighting his evil copy again. They used their own Homing Attacks on each other. Metal Sonic then pointed his palms at Sonic and fired lasers. Sonic evaded the attacks. Sonic ran and punched Metal Sonic a few times. Metal Sonic then tried to slash at Sonic but Sonic dodged him. Metal Sonic charged up his Chest Blaster again. Sonic then charged up his Spin Dash again and gathered energy. Sonic got into his racing stance once again and burst forward. But Metal Sonic unleashed his Chest Blaster. The big laser hit Sonic but he kept up his spin dash. They were in a standstill again.

Elsewhere, the real Petrie kept pecking at his metal restraint. He managed to tear it a little. He had to take a break for a moment and then tried again. He pecked harder this time. The coil started tearing some more. Finally, the coil snapped and came off. Petrie was free! He flew around to find his friends. He then heard Ducky scream. He gasped and followed the sound. He spotted Ducky and Chomper. They were in danger of the Sharptooth Flyer.

"Me coming guys!" Petrie yelled as he flew fast towards them.

 _Back with the others…_

Littlefoot and the others kept running from the mean Gigasaur. They found a very large rock and hid under it quickly. The Gigasaur saw the kids go under the large rock. It tried to reach them with its snout but it was too big. The kids could smell its breath. They had disgusted expressions. The Gigasaur then pulled its snout back out. The kids sighed with relief. They thought that the Gigasaur couldn't reach them. But then the Gigasaur put its snout under the rock again and lifted the rock up, and onto the ground. The kids were in trouble again. It seemed that the Gigasaur was smart. The kids screamed again and ran. The Gigasaur chased them again.

 _Back with Sonic…_

Metal Sonic kept firing his chest laser at Sonic. The Blue Runner then started charging more energy in his spin dash. He started pushing through the blue robot's laser beam. Suddenly, Sonic struck Metal Sonic with his powerful homing attack. The robot was sent flying and hit a tree. Sonic landed and put his fists up. Metal Sonic was on the ground. He was stunned from Sonic's attack. Sonic then heard a scream in the distance. He zoomed towards the sound. Metal Sonic sparked with some electricity. Ichy then came over to Metal Sonic. He glared at Metal Sonic.

"Come on! Get up! You're letting them get away!" shouted Ichy. Metal Sonic sparked some more then his eyes glowed bright red. The robot then stood back up.

"Let's go!" shouted Ichy. The Blue Robot clenched its fists. He got frustrated with working with this featherbrain but then he nodded. Ichy and Metal Sonic flew off to find Sonic and the others.

Meanwhile, Chomper kept trying to bite the Sharptooth Flyer but it evaded him. The mean Flyer kept swooping at Chomper. Suddenly, it swooped again and caught Chomper by his tail. It lifted him high into the air. Chomper tried to get free. Ducky gasped. The Flyer was about to bite Chomper but then suddenly, Petrie flew over and pecked the Flyer's eye. It screeched in pain and let go of Chomper. He screamed as he fell. Suddenly, a blue blur caught him and landed. Chomper saw that Sonic rescued him. He smiled. Sonic put him down and smiled back.

"You ok little buddy?" asked Sonic.

"Yep. Thanks" said Chomper. Sonic nodded. Sonic then looked at Ducky. His eyes went a little wide in confusion. Why was Ducky tied to a tree? He looked around for the others. But then he saw Petrie fighting the Sharptooth Flyer. The mean Flyer then whacked Petrie with its wing and Petrie fell. Sonic jumped and caught him. He put Petrie down and glared at the other Flyer. The mean Flyer screeched and swooped at Sonic. As it got close, Sonic did a back flip kick. The Flyer was sent into the air. Sonic then jumped up and did his Axe Kick. The Flyer hit the ground. It screeched in pain. It was knocked out cold. The 3 kids smiled. Sonic then walked over to them. He used his spin dash to break the coil. Ducky was now free.

"Thanks Sonic" said Ducky. Sonic nodded.

"So, why were you tied up? I thought that you were with the others" said Sonic.

"I was but then that mean Metal Sonic found me and tied me up. He brought over another robot and it turned into another me" said Ducky. Sonic silently gasped. Chomper gasped.

"He did same thing to me too. He had another Petrie" said Petrie.

Sonic then looked back into the woods with a glare. _"Eggman"_ thought Sonic.

Chomper raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Was Metal Sonic that other you we fought before when I was little?"

Sonic nodded. Chomper then went wide-eyed. "Oh, no!" said Chomper.

"Which means the other ones with our friends are robots in disguise" stated Sonic. The 3 kids went wide-eyed.

"We gotta help them! I heard another Sharptooth roar too!" said Chomper.

Sonic went wide-eyed. He almost forgot about the Gigasaur that was chasing the other children.

"Let's go!" yelled Sonic. The 3 kids nodded. Sonic picked up Ducky and Chomper in his hands. Petrie then grabbed onto Sonic's quills. Sonic then zoomed off to find the others. Metal Sonic and Ichy saw Sonic zoom off. Both robot flyers went flew after them. But then suddenly, the other mean Flyer tried to bite Ichy. It recovered from Sonic's attack. Ichy screamed and tried to avoid it. It almost bit Ichy but then it got shocked but Metal Sonic's electric attack. The Flyer hit the ground and was knocked out again. Metal Sonic then looked at Ichy.

" **Let's go Featherbrain"** said Metal Sonic. Ichy groaned in annoyance. He didn't like to be called that. Both robots flew off again.

Meanwhile, the other kids kept running from the Gigasaur. The kids then skidded to a halt by a cliff. They were by the Big Water again and they were cornered by the Gigasaur. The kids backed up a little as the Gigasaur walked towards them. They knew that they couldn't swim in the Big Water because of the Swimming Sharptooth. They were trapped. Suddenly, the Gigasaur roared in pain. It lifted its tail and saw that Chomper bit its tail. The kids were happy to see Chomper helping them. Littlefoot looked around for Sonic. He wondered where Sonic was. The Gigasaur roared and tried to bite Chomper. Chomper let go and the Gigasaur bit its own tail instead. Its eyes went wide and it roared greatly in pain. Chomper then ran over to the others. The Gigasaur then roared in anger and advanced towards the kids. Sonic then jumped out and used his Homing Attack on the Gigasaur. The Gigasaur almost lost its balance. Sonic got in front of the kids and put his fists up. The Gigasaur shook its head to clear its senses. It roared at Sonic.

Sonic glared at the Gigasaur. "Come on, you overgrown lizard!" shouted Sonic. The real Ducky and Petrie peeked from behind a tree.

The Gigasaur bared its teeth at Sonic and the others. But then they all heard another roar. Sonic and the kids saw 2 Tyrannos coming over. It was Chomper's parents. They came to protect their son. Metal Sonic and Ichy landed on a branch nearby. They wanted to see the Gigasaur fight Chomper's parents.

The Gigasaur head butted Chomper's father. The Green Tyrannosaur then bit the Gigasaur's shoulder. But the Gigasaur fought back by slashing Chomper's father's snout. The Green Tyrannosaur roared in pain and the Gigasaur head butted him again. Chomper's mother then came in and growled at the Gigasaur. The Big Sharptooth growled back. Suddenly, 2 missiles came out and flew towards Chomper's mother. Sonic spotted them and knocked them away into the sea. Ichy glared when he saw that Sonic deflected the attack from the fake kids. They were trying to help the Gigasaur win the fight. Sonic then looked at Fake Ducky and Fake Petrie with a glare. They both hid behind Spike. Spike smelled the strange smell again, the metal smell. Spike looked at the fake kids. The fake kids' eyes flashed red. Spike then glared at the fake kids. Spike was about to charge at the fakes but Fake Ducky then smacked Spike's head and Fake Petrie pecked Spike's eye. Spike backed up and had an fearful expression. Sonic and the others looked at Spike. They saw Fake Ducky hit Spike again.

"You have been bad Spike" Fake Ducky said with a sinister grin.

"Yeah. Very bad" said Fake Petrie. He had the same evil grin.

Littlefoot went wide-eyed. "What are you doing guys?!"

Sonic got into his fighting stance. "That's not Ducky or Petrie!"

Cera also went wide-eyed. "What?!"

"They're robots in disguise!" exclaimed Sonic. The others gasped. Ichy groaned in frustration. Sonic figured it out. _"Well, we'll destroy them all anyways"_ thought Ichy.

The fake kids laughed evilly and their disguises disappeared. The 2 little robots opened their mouths and fired missiles at Sonic. Sonic dodged them. The fake robots were about to charge at Sonic, but they were bashed by Cera and Littlefoot. Cera hit one with her horn and Littlefoot hit one with his tail. Sonic then whacked both robots with a double Homing Attack. Both robots sparked with electricity. Sonic walked over and stomped on both of them. Both robots were destroyed. Sonic then explained to the kids that Eggman created fake robots to sneak up on them. The kids were very surprised by this.

"But where our real friends?" asked Littlefoot. Sonic pointed to a nearby tree. Ducky and Petrie came out from behind out their hiding spots. Sonic told them to hide there earlier so he could catch the fake ones. Ducky and Petrie ran over to the others. The kids smiled. Spike was happy to see Ducky again. He sniffed again and knew that Ducky was the real one. He licked Ducky and she giggled. Ducky then hugged Petrie. The kids looked at Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic" said Littlefoot.

Sonic nodded. "You're welcome."

Ichy hmphed. He hated it when Sonic always ruined his master's plans.

But then they all heard more roars again. They watched the Sharpteeth fight again. The Gigasaur used its foot claws to slash Chomper's mother's leg. The Yellow Tyranno roared in pain. The Gigasaur then whacked Chomper's mother with it tail. The Yellow Tyranno fell to the ground. Chomper glared at the Gigasaur. He was about to run over to help but Sonic held him back. Sonic shook his head. Chomper sighed in defeat. Chomper's father then charged at the Gigasaur. The Green Tyranno whacked the Gigasaur with his tail. The Gigasaur lost its balance. It was about to fall on the kids! The kids screamed. Sonic and the kids got out of the way but Chomper got knocked off the cliff by the Gigasaur's tail. Both Chomper and the Gigasaur fell into the sea. The kids gasped. Chomper's parents roared in a sad way.

"Chomper!" cried Littlefoot. Chomper was on the surface of the water, struggling to stay above the water. The Gigasaur tried to bite Chomper but then the current started to push the Gigasaur away. Ichy then told Eggman about the Gigasaur. Eggman thought of a plan.

"Help!" cried Chomper as he moved his arms and legs.

"Hang on!" shouted Sonic. The Blue Runner jumped into the water. Using his speed, Sonic grabbed Chomper and zoomed back up the cliff. Sonic brought Chomper back to the others. Chomper shook some water off him. Just before Chomper was about to thank Sonic, a laser hit near Sonic. Sonic then dodged another laser shot. Sonic looked up and saw Metal Sonic. The blue robot then charged and grabbed Chomper. Everyone gasped. Metal Sonic held Chomper high in the air. Chomper tried to bite Metal Sonic, but the blue robot squeezed Chomper hard. Chomper's parents growled and roared at Metal Sonic.

" **Silence!"** yelled Metal Sonic. The blue robot aimed its arm at the Sharptooth parents. Metal Sonic shot out 2 blue metal orbs at the Sharpteeth. When the orbs got close, they transformed into a sharp claw. Each one latched onto an arm of the Sharpteeth. The claws then sent out a powerful electric shock through their bodies. The Sharptooth parents roared greatly in pain and fell on their backs. The electric claws knocked them out. All the kids gasped. Chomper's eyes went wide, and then he glared at Metal Sonic.

"You can't do that to my parents!" yelled Chomper. Metal Sonic bared one of his claws at Chomper. Chomper had a frightful expression.

" **Quiet! Or you're next!"** said Metal Sonic.

Sonic glared at his evil copy. "Let him go!" yelled Sonic.

Metal Sonic looked at the Sea then back at Sonic. If Metal Sonic had a mouth, it would be grinning coldly. **"As you wish"** said Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic held Chomper over the sea and let go. The kids gasped. Sonic went wide-eyed. Chomper screamed as he fell into the water. Chomper coughed as he tried to stay afloat. Just as Sonic was about to jump after Chomper, Metal Sonic fired lasers at Sonic. Sonic evaded them, but one shot hit his arm. Sonic clenched his arm in pain. Metal Sonic charged at Sonic. The Blue Runner jumped and avoided the charge attack this time. Sonic fought Metal Sonic again. Sonic punched Metal Sonic a few times, and then Metal Sonic managed to throw a few punches too. While Sonic distracted Metal Sonic, Littlefoot went to help Chomper. The others didn't want Littlefoot to jump into danger again, but Littlefoot wanted to help Chomper. Littlefoot then jumped into the water with a splash. Littlefoot carried Chomper on his back. He tried to bring Chomper to shore. Cera then went wide-eyed as she saw a fin swimming towards Littlefoot.

"Oh no! Swimming Sharptooth!" yelled Cera. The other kids gasped. Littlefoot and Chomper also gasped.

"Littlefoot, I'm scared" said Chomper. Littlefoot tried to protect Chomper. The fin got close to them. Both kids whimpered with fear. But suddenly, something lifted them up. It wasn't the Swimming Sharptooth. They were now on the back of an Elasmosaurus. Her name was Elsie and she was light green colored. She smiled gently at the 2 kids.

"You children look tired. Can I give you a ride?" said Elsie. Both kids nodded. The other kids shouted in joy. Elsie brought them back to the others. The Sharpteeth parents started to wake up. They couldn't get back up because the metal claws still stunned them.

Sonic kept fighting Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic managed to use his electric shield on Sonic. Sonic felt a little sore. Metal Sonic aimed his palms at Sonic. The kids watched the fight and gasped.

Elsie gasped too. "Oh my!" exclaimed Elsie. Cera then glared at Metal Sonic.

"Leave Sonic alone!" yelled Cera. The little Three-Horn charged and rammed into Metal Sonic. The blue robot was sent flying but then he regained himself. Metal Sonic shifted his arm into a gun. He prepared to fire a missile at Cera. Cera gasped in fear.

" **I've had enough you little brat!"** exclaimed Metal Sonic. The others had frightful expressions. But before Metal Sonic could fire at Cera, everyone heard something coming. It sounded like a flying machine. Everyone looked towards the sky. Sonic thought that might be Eggman. But then Sonic listened closely. It sounded like… a plane. Sonic then smiled as the flying machine came into view and landed a few feet away. It was Tails driving his plane, the Tornado.

"Tails!" exclaimed Sonic. Tails then jumped and flew over. He then threw some orange rings at Metal Sonic. The rings exploded when they touched Metal Sonic. They were dummy ring bombs. Sonic smiled at Tails. Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up and then pulled out a yellow ring.

"Sonic! Here!" yelled Tails. Tails threw the yellow ring to Sonic. He jumped and grabbed it. The yellow ring glowed and disappeared into Sonic. A blue aura covered Sonic. He then burst forward and hit Metal Sonic with great force. After a few more punches to his evil copy, Sonic then charged up his spin dash. He burst forward with great power and speed. Sonic threw a whole bunch of punches at his evil copy. Metal Sonic couldn't react this time. Metal Sonic was then knocked into a tree by Sonic's punch. His body was broken in a few places. He surged with electricity. Sonic beat Metal Sonic once again! The kids and Elsie were astonished by the power Sonic wielded. Tails then landed beside Sonic.

"You came just in time Tails. Thanks" Sonic said with a smile.

"You're welcome!" said Tails. Sonic and Tails heard a groan in the air. It was Ichy. He couldn't believe that Eggman's plan failed. Sonic recognized the bird.

"You ruin everything you spiky animal!" yelled Ichy. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" Tails asked as he pointed at the prehistoric bird.

"Just some feather brain I fought before" replied Sonic.

Ichy glared at Sonic. "Who you calling Feather brain?!" yelled Ichy. The Sharp Beak dived at Sonic. But Sonic simply dodged him and kicked Ichy. Ichy crashed near a tree. Ichy groaned in frustration. But then everyone heard another flying machine. Eggman arrived with a giant silver robot and landed. Its hands surged with electricity. The kids and Elsie gasped. Sonic and Tails glared at Eggman.

"Hello everyone. Meet another of my creations. The Egg Shocker" said Eggman. The evil genius then attacked Sonic and Tails. Both Mobians quickly evaded the giant robot. Eggman shot electric blasts at Sonic, but he avoided them. Tails then threw more dummy bombs on Eggman. Eggman scowled at Tails and tried to punch him. Tails managed to dodge the attacks. Sonic then did a few Homing Attacks on Eggman. A few dents were made in the giant robot. Eggman glared at Sonic. The evil genius shot some electric blasts at Sonic, but Sonic dodged them. Tail tried to think of a plan to help Sonic. He was thinking about using the Tornado. He then heard some growls. Tails looked towards the sound. Chomper's parents were trying to get back up but the electric claws still shocked them. Tails then thought of an idea. He flew over to the 2 Tyrannos.

Sonic continued fighting Eggman. Elsie was quite amazed at seeing some blue creature fought a strange giant being. The kids also watched Sonic's fight. Sonic managed to hit Eggman's robot near the head. Eggman then gritted his teeth.

"Enough of this!" yelled Eggman. Eggman's robot raised a foot. It surged with energy and then he stomped down. It sent a shockwave that knocked Sonic backwards. He landed close to his friends. Luckily, the shockwave wasn't big enough to hurt the kids. The kids ran over to Sonic. They helped him stand back up. Sonic rubbed his head and got into his fighting stance. Eggman walked over to the group. The kids went wide-eyed, but Sonic stood his ground.

"Farewell, Sonic!" yelled Eggman. The giant robot reared back its fist, ready to punch Sonic and the kids. Suddenly, Chomper's father caught the robot's arm.

"What?!" yelled Eggman. The Green Tyranno then tore off the robot arm with its jaws. Eggman's suit almost lost it balance. Tails got the metal claws off the Tyrannosaurs. Chomper's mother then smacked Eggman with her tail. Chomper's father then head butted Eggman. Then Sonic jumped and did a powerful Homing Attack. Eggman's robot suit sparked with electricity and shook violently. Eggman flew off in his hover ride just as the Egg Shocker crumbled into metal parts. The kids cheered Sonic and Chomper's parents. Eggman growled and pounded his vehicle in anger. Sonic simply grinned and hmphed.

"Grr. We'll meet again Sonic!" yelled Eggman. The evil genius then flew off. Ichy then hovered by Sonic.

"This isn't over you spiky rat!" yelled Ichy. The metal Sharp Beak then flew off and followed Eggman. The kids shouted in joy. They gave Sonic a group hug. Sonic chuckled a little. Chomper then ran over to his parents. The Tyrannos then gave their son a hug too. The kids looked back at Chomper's parents with fearful expressions. But then Chomper's mother said in sharptooth language that they were safe with them. Chomper translated for Sonic and the others. Chomper's father then sniffed Sonic and the kids. He now knows what Sonic smelled like and the kids, but he didn't like the smell.

" _Anything that smells like that couldn't taste good anyway"_ Chomper's father said with a growl. The Green Tyrannosaur also believed that it would be a terrible idea to eat something with spikes on it.

Chomper really didn't want his friends to hear what his father said, so he told his friends that his father said the same thing his mother said. Chomper's mother then nuzzled Littlefoot as a 'Thank You' for saving her son.

"Uh, you're welcome" said Littlefoot. Chomper's mother then frowned a little at Sonic. Sonic went a little wide-eyed. Then Chomper's mother smiled a little and also nuzzled Sonic. Though Sonic was a strange being to them, the parents also thanked Sonic for protecting Chomper. Sonic smiled a little and nodded. Tails walked over to Sonic.

"You're welcome. And thanks for the help" said Sonic. Chomper's parents nodded. Cera started to regret the things she said about Chomper and his parents. Cera looked at Littlefoot and Sonic.

"You guys are right. Chomper and his parents may be different, but they're like family" said Cera. Littlefoot and Sonic smiled and nodded.

"That's right Cera" said Sonic. He was glad that Cera was starting to have a change of heart for the Sharpteeth. Sonic patted Cera. Cera smiled. But then the kids were sad again. Littlefoot then said that they might not be able to see their families again. Sonic then told them not to worry and that they will find a way. Elsie then said that she could help them cross over the sea. The kids shouted in joy. Sonic also smiled.

Elsie looked at Sonic. "That was quite an impressive thing you did dearie. You are very brave" said Elsie.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Thanks. And thanks for rescuing our friends" said Sonic. Elsie nodded.

All the kids climbed on Elsie's head. Tails then got the Tornado ready. This time, Sonic hopped on the top of the plane. He wanted to ride the way back. Chomper then asked Littlefoot again if he could stay but Littlefoot told him that they live in a whole different place, so he had to decline Chomper's offer. But Littlefoot told Chomper that they will always be best friends. Sonic nodded and the others did too. Chomper then gave Sonic one last hug.

"Bye Sonic. I'm gonna really miss you and the others" said Chomper.

Sonic smiled. "We'll miss you too. But I'm sure someday we'll meet again."

Chomper smiled and nodded. Elsie started to carry the kids out to sea. The kids said their Good Byes. So did Sonic and Tails. Chomper also said Good Bye. Elsie then swam off into the sea. Tails flew the Tornado into the sky. Sonic felt great riding beside Tails again.

Meanwhile, the Gigasaur was far out in the ocean. It sank into the water because it got tired from trying to swim. Suddenly, the Gigasaur was lifted out of the water. It was on the back of the Egg Hydrosaur. The Gigasaur was too tired to fight back. Eggman hovered nearby. The Hydrosaur followed Eggman back to his battleship. Eggman then grinned a terrible grin. _"Soon it will be your end Sonic. For you and those kids"_ thought Eggman.

Elsie explained to the kids that she spotted an elderly Longneck by the shore. Littlefoot then said that it was his grandpa. Elsie was impressed. She had admired his good looks. Cera then said that she didn't like the sea. She got seasick again. Elsie then said that the ocean is a very beautiful place.

Back on shore, the parents wondered when they will see their children again. It had been some time since they last saw them. They knew that Sonic would help their children but they really missed them. Suddenly, Grandpa Longneck spotted Elsie carrying the kids. The parents were very happy to see their children again. They also saw a strange flying thing coming. They saw Sonic and Tails but they wondered what the thing Tails was driving since they've never seen a plane before. Elsie then let the children off. Cera was really glad to be back on dry land again. The kids ran to their parents. All the parents nuzzled and hugged their little ones. Tails then landed the plane close by. Sonic explained to the parents and the kids about Tails' airplane. They were surprised to know that Tails could also fly a machine. The parents then thanked Elsie for helping the kids cross over. Elsie then said Good Bye and swam back to sea. The parents then walked over to Sonic.

"Thank you again Sonic!" said Grandpa Longneck. Topps and some other parents also thanked Sonic.

Sonic smiled brightly and nodded. "You're all welcome!"

The kids then got sad again. They still thought that their families will separate. But then Sonic assured them that they don't have to worry about that. Sonic and Grandpa Longneck then told the kids that the parents found a little plant sanctuary. It had enough plant food and water. They would stay until the Great Valley grows back. The kids smiled and shouted in joy. The kids were glad to know that they will still stay together. The kids decided to play in some water. Sonic then asked why Tails brought his plane. Tails then explained that he invented a new type of bug repellent to protect the Valley from future locust attacks. Sonic smiled and gave Tails a thumbs up. Tails laughed a little. After some time, the kids then asked how Tails could fly the plane. Tails then explained how he could fly it. He also asked if the kids want to ride it. The kids were a little nervous though. Sonic then urged them to try it out. He said that it might be better than traveling on the water. The kids then decided to try it. They asked their parents if it was okay. The parents said that it was okay but as long as Sonic protects them. Sonic assured them that he will. Tails then started up the plane. Cera and Spike rode in the seat behind Tails, while Littlefoot and Ducky sat by Sonic on the front wing. Petrie decided to fly beside them. Tails then drove the plane into the air. Tails made sure not to fly too fast. Sonic held Ducky in one hand and held on to Littlefoot with the other. The kids really enjoyed the view from high up.

"Wow!" exclaimed Littlefoot as he enjoyed the ride and the view of the sky.

"Like it?" Sonic asked with a smile.

Littlefoot nodded. "This is better than traveling in the sea." The others agreed except Cera. She was having fun but she was still a little scared of heights.

After a few minutes later, Tails landed the plane. The kids got off and Tails explained to the parents about the bug repellant. Tails then went to his plane and flew off to the Valley. He sprayed a yellow like substance that covered all the barren trees in the Valley. Now all the trees will not be harmed by the locusts again. The repellant will last for a very long time. Sonic and Tails then said their Good Byes to all the dinosaurs and went back to their time again. The kids knew that Sonic will visit again soon. After a very long time, the Great Valley started to grow back. Soon, the dino families would head back home.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 _To be continued…_


End file.
